Prelude to Romance
by Nefor
Summary: One shot.  What happened outside Cloud's door on that fateful night at Gold Saucer?  Sorta Sequel to The Road to Nibleheim though, reading that is not required.  Rated T for language and violent humor.


Final Fantasy 7 one shot

What happened outside Cloud's door on that fateful night at Gold Saucer?

Sorta Sequel to The Road to Nibleheim though, reading that is not required.

Rated T for language and violent humor

I own no characters or settings.

Prelude to Romance

Brushing her hair, a lone young woman prepares for the evening she has planned. Wearing a long pink dress, sporting long brown hair, and-  
>"Excuse me," Aeris interrupts while looking around for the voice's origin. "But, who are you?"<br>I'm the narrator; I tell the story; just ignore me and go on with what you were doing.  
>"I'd really like it if you leave," she says softly. "I'm trying to get ready for my date with Cloud tonight."<br>Fine! I'll continue with the development elsewhere. But, I'll be back for you later.  
>And that WASN'T a threat!<p>

Brushing her hair-  
>"Get the hell out of here!" Tifa screams covering her ... self.<br>Sorry, I didn't know you were getting dressed. I'll be back in a couple minutes.

Are you decent yet?  
>"Not that it's any of you business but, yes," she answers with amazing understanding, grace, dignity, class,-<br>"And flattery will get you nowhere," she interrupts as so many before her have done.  
>"What are you talking about? And who are you anyway?"<br>Read the third sentence in the first paragraph.  
>"I see," she announces after doing so. "Wait a second! I'M supposed to go out with Cloud tonight!"<br>Um, you weren't supposed to know about this yet.  
>"Know about what?" she asks putting her hands on her hips.<br>You'll find out later.

Also brushing her hair, another young ... well girl I suppose-  
>"I'll have you know that, in Wutai, I'm considered to be a fully grown woman!" Yuffie informs paying no attention to the voice that just decided to talk to her.<br>You're sixteen years old; I'm going to call you a girl. Live with it! Anyway, where was I?  
>"In my room for some unknown reason! And I know that you want to hang around a major babe like me but, I need to get ready for my date with Cloud tonight!"<br>And that's enough information to get on with the story now.

Outside of Cloud's room in Gold Saucer, young Aeris attempts to summon up the courage to knock on his door.  
>"You again?" she demands. "I thought I was rid of you."<br>I told you I'd be back.  
>"Warned would be more likely," Tifa retorts walking around the corner.<br>"What are you doing here?" Aeris asks her 'best friend'.  
>"The same- wait, why was that in quotes?" Tifa pretends to wonder.<br>"What are you two doing here?" Yuffie asks running around the corner, nearly avoiding bumping into Tifa.  
>"I'm still waiting for an answer from you!" Tifa announces.<br>And you'll go on waiting. Besides, it should be obvious in a few minutes.  
>At this point Barret comes running around the corner and crashes into Yuffie who then knocks over Tifa into Aeris. Fortunately, the door to Cloud's room is amazingly sound proof and he doesn't hear any of this.<br>"Was that really needed?" Aeris asks as everybody picks themselves up.  
>Yes.<br>"What're you ladies doin' here?" Barret asks. "An' what's wit' t'is dude 'nouncin' ev'ryt'in' we doin'?"  
>"I have seen fewer apostrophes in the Klingon language!" Aeris comments to something I agree wholeheartedly with.<br>"Excuse me," Tifa begins, "have you ever heard of a little thing called the 'Fourth Wall'?"  
>The what now?<br>"The Fourth Wall: the separation of stage and audience allowing for the suspension of disbelief," Tifa informs as everybody else stares on in amazement.  
>"What, I used to study theater," she defends.<br>And I know what the fourth wall is; I just don't happen to use it. Pleh!  
>Now if you don't behave yourselves, this is going to turn into 'Newt Fantasy VII' if you get my drift.<br>"In other words," Yuffie begins, "you've seen the 'Holy Grail' too many times."  
>That's not possible. But, you get the idea.<br>"'Not anot'er foo' fanfic aut'or," Barret says in the way that only he (and Mr. T) can.  
>"I ain't Mr. T"<br>"And he pities the foo' who thinks he is," Yuffie jokes.  
>"Get back 'ere ya' lit'le brat!"<br>"You still haven't answered her question," Aeris reminds, well me.  
>I rarely answer questions the characters in my fanfics ask, so you'll have to be more specific.<br>"Why was 'best friend' in quotes?" Tifa replies. "There! You just did it again!"  
>I'll let the four of you sort that out yourselves. All you have to do is figure out why you're all here!<br>"Not that it's any of your business but, I owe Cloud a date," Aeris volunteers.  
>"Hey!" Tifa interjects. "I was going to go out with Cloud tonight!"<br>"Why would he go out with you two," Yuffie begins, "when he could go out with a major babe like me!"  
>"You do realize that he could get ARRESTED for dating you, right?" Tifa patronizes. "I wasn't patronizing, I was EXPLAINING!"<br>"Yo!" Barret calls for the others attention, "I was gonna hang out wit' Spikey Ass tonight."  
>"I don't think so old man!" Yuffie retorts.<br>The other two women join the now escalating battle. This battle is quite gruesome so I'll skip the explicit details.

A knock sounds on Cloud's door.

THE END?


End file.
